Words of love
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: There's no summary possible for this story: It's just an awful lot of fluff. You just have to read it. All I can say is that it contains Jisbon, and it's K plus, just to be sure. One-shot. Oh, and it's possibly a song fic, even it's just two lines.


**A/N: Hello, ma brothahs and sistahs! 'Welcome to the house of the lord' (sorry, my inner Gregory House was speaking there... :D)**

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay on 'Through the eyes of a child'! I'm currently suffering from a slight writer's block, as usual, and I have NO idea how to continue with that one :D. While I'm struggling to find the right words for that, I'll always have Tumblr (hallelujah!)! So don't worry, I'll find the time and willpower to continue that story, but it might be a little later than what I'm used to :D. **

**This story just happened after I listened to 'Perfect Two' from Auburn (in case you haven't heard it yet: There's this cool website you know. It's called YouTube, and you can find every piece of music, your favorite scenes from your favorite shows (The Mentalist *wink wink*) and a whole lot of other things there! Check it out!), and this just... yeah, it just happened :D.**

** I didn't really think about this one, I just started to write. So if there are a lot of typos in it: Sorry, I'm too damn tired to check for them. Sorry!**

**I'll come to an end for this excruciatingly long Author's Note, by saying, traditionally: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

"Hey dear Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed, while he danced into her office. Lisbon looked up, and groaned.

"What've you done?" she asked. He raised his hands in defense.

"Nothing, trust me!" he said.

That seemed to make her concern even worse, and frowned.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

The Patrick Jane smile appeared on his face again.

"Well, since we're both bored to death, I decided to come up with a game," he said.

She put down the pencil she was holding.

"What kind of game?"

He raised his index finger.

"Well. You take a piece of paper, and write down what you think of me. Don't feel ashamed to write something incredibly stupid, I couldn't care less," he said, "I'll do the same about you."

Jane watched as Lisbon thought about this. Then, she grabbed her pen again.

"Fine," she hissed. He smiled, and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

She began writing, and he did too.

She looked up when she was done, and saw he wasn't yet. He looked like a five year old, drawing something for his mum. In some kind of way, he was.

He looked up, his beautiful blue eyes immediately catching hers.

She swallowed.

"You first," she said. He smiled.

"Okay," he said, and unfolded the paper. He started to read what he had written, and then coughed.

"Well. I think you're a great team leader, really the bossy type, always giving orders to anybody who listens. Obviously not me, but that's okay."

He looked up when he was done. She was smiling.

"Aw, thank you Jane!" she said, and he shrugged.

"Your turn," he said, and shifted in his seat so that it looked as if he was interested in what she was going to say.

She looked at her paper. She smiled.

"I think you're a complete jerk," she simply said. Jane's eyes widened.

"What? Why would you say that?" he asked, acting as if he was hurt.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, admit it. Like you said, you never listen to me, always do whatever _you_ want to do, don't ever think about the consequences your plans can have on other people, especially _me_. Because I can do all the stupid paperwork afterwards," she stated. He looked at her, knew she was right.

"Okay. Next one," he said, without even commenting on her take. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed another piece of paper from the printer under her desk.

She started writing again. This time, it was a bit longer. And with more emotions. True emotions. _Let's just get this over with_, she thought to herself.

Jane looked up. He knew how this was going to end. But he didn't want to stop it. He looked at Lisbon. She was beautiful when he wasn't looking. He did have that effect on her, but he just couldn't help it. The same reaction he got from her when he was 'poking the bigwig' was just absolutely priceless.

She looked up, now not looking at him, afraid of the contact their eyes made the last time.

"This time, it's your turn," he said, looking in her eyes. She looked at him.

She swallowed. Jane could see a lot of emotions going through her eyes: frustration, awkwardness, admiration.

She passed her paper to him. He unfolded it.

In beautiful curly letters was a text. He quickly scanned it: it was a song lyric.

He smiled. He never knew Lisbon was so into songs. Anything to fill up the emptiness at home, right?

He fought back the urge to read it out loud. She didn't want to be remembered of her stupid mistakes, he assumed.

"_Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need."_

Jane smiled. Of course. He knew it. He'd been right.

He looked at her, and she just sat there, waiting for his judgment.

He gave her his piece of paper. She hesitated a bit before opening it.

"_I love you."_

That was all it said. She looked up, and saw something she didn't know she would ever see. The true Patrick Jane. Not a man with masks, hiding the treasure behind it. She saw him. The real him.

She sighed.

"What now?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked. She smiled.

"Well, I could show you how the chorus of that song ends," she said. She stood up, and Jane immediately followed.

"I would love that. But I'm afraid I can't wait until we're home, so you can better tell me here," he said. She rolled her eyes.

She approached him, slowly, almost causing him to grab her and push her against the wall. She stopped when she was just inches away from him, their lips almost touching.

"There's a lot of fluffiness in it. Like 'you're the straw to my berry', and 'we're the perfect two', blabla, you get the deal," she whispered, still in her Lisbon way of speaking, but hardly recognizable still, "but there's this one line that I think is the best line of the song."

"And that is?" Jane asked.

She smiled. She grabbed his vest, and pulled him in closer.

"You're the one I wanna marry."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That's a lot of fluff! For the ones of you who have a clear mind: YES, it was a bit fast, but I just wanted this to happen as fast as possible. I even wanted all the things they wrote in their second 'letters' to happen in the first one, but even _I_ thought that that was a bit too fast :D.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


End file.
